


Doctor Cocktor

by NodachiBlade, Zetran



Series: Like Something Out of a Porno [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costume Kink, Costumes, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Fake Medical Practices, Fake Science, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, OOC, PWP, Porno Acting, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NodachiBlade/pseuds/NodachiBlade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetran/pseuds/Zetran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck me hard with that block of cheese i want it up my asshole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Cocktor

It was another afternoon in which Cloud went shopping for clothes. Again she passed the kitchen to leave the bags in the bedroom. Unlike the other time, however, she was greeted by a pizza dinner upon coming back.

Sephiroth handed her a plate, which she accepted, and sat down on his side of the table. He grabbed a couple of slices, poured himself something to drink, and started eating.

Cloud let the comfortable silence be and took a few pizza slices for herself. Her thoughts switched between the outfits Sephiroth had wanted her to buy and between Sephiroth himself. When the silver-haired man got up to put his plate in the sink, she faked a cough.

"I think I'm getting sick," the blonde lied.

Sephiroth put his empty cup in the sink and turned to face her. "What seems to be the problem?"

Cloud pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "I feel hot. I think I need a doctor."

"I'll be your doctor," Sephiroth said suggestively.

"You don't look like a doctor," Cloud said, looking up and down Sephiroth's body. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing some kind of uniform?" She looked towards the bedroom.

Taking the hint, Sephiroth scoffed and faked offense. "I didn't work my ass off to earn the degree for nothing." He disappeared into the bedroom and dug through the bags Cloud left on the bed. When he found the doctor costume, he took his clothes off and put the new outfit on, coming back into the living room afterwards.

"Doctor Sephiroth, at your service," he announced. "So, again, what seems to be the problem?"

Cloud didn't speak. She merely stared at him open-mouthed. Her heartbeat quickened as she studied how the outfit looked on him.

"I can't exactly give you a diagnosis if you won't tell me what's wrong," Sephiroth remarked.

Cloud sighed and rubbed at her head. "I'm so hot, doctor... I think I have a fever."

Sephiroth stepped in front of Cloud and touched her cheeks. "You're burning up... Let's get you out of those clothes so I can take your temperature."

Almost too quickly, Cloud took her shirt off and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down and kicking them aside. Once she was in her underwear, she looked up at Sephiroth innocently. "Do you need me to take _everything_ off?"

"That won't be necessary." Sephiroth sat down on the couch. "That's enough for me to work with. Sit down on the examination table, please." He patted his lap in invitation.

The blonde turned and sat sideways on Sephiroth's lap. She painted a look of concern on her face. "Do you think it's serious, doctor?"

"I'll need to check your temperature first, but nothing seems serious so far." The silver-haired man ran his hand down the blond's stomach and tugged at his panties. Cloud spread her knees apart a little in response.

"I don't feel good..." she said, adding an exhausted tone into her voice. "Please make me feel good again."

Sephiroth pulled Cloud's panties to the side with his right hand and focused his gaze on that part of her body. "It seems healthy down here..." He brought his left hand forward and stuck his fingertip inside the blonde. "...but you're on fire. I'll need to give you emergency treatment."

"Mmm, please, help me, doctor..." Cloud said weakly, opening her legs wider.

"What we need to do is force the heat to come out of your body," Sephiroth explained, lightly fingering Cloud through the panties. "Is this making you feel any hotter?"

"Yes, doctor." Cloud struggled to not twitch. "It's spreading."

"That's good." Sephiroth patted Cloud's pussy. "It's going to explode right out of you when the treatment is done." He rubbed her clit through the material.

The blonde moaned and rocked her pelvis against Sephiroth's hand and got an idea. "I'm afraid, doctor... Will it hurt?"

"It won't hurt at all," Sephiroth reassured her. " _I'm_ your doctor here. Just relax and do as I say." He pushed her panties aside again and inserted a finger into her vagina.

"Ahh," Cloud gasped. "I'll try..."

"It sounds like you have nerves. I have a treatment for that, too," Sephiroth said before kissing Cloud. The blonde turned her upper body and held onto her lover's shoulders as she felt the pressure in her building. Sephiroth pushed another finger inside and moved in deeply. The blonde groaned and moved her hips faster against Sephiroth's hand, feeling herself inch closer and closer to orgasm.

"Something's happening, doctor!" she cried.

"It's just the heat trying to escape. Let it out." Sephiroth pumped his hand faster.

The blonde gasped again and dug her nails into Sephiroth's shoulders as she came. She shuddered, and her legs jerked as her lover continued to touch her over-sensitive flesh.

"Your treatment is complete," Sephiroth said, carefully pulling his fingers out. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Mm, much better. Thank you..." She gave Sephiroth a hug. "But I'm a little tired."

The silver-haired man hugged back and patted her. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"I don't think so...but I'm late for work."

"That's unfortunate. You need to pay your bill."

"I...I don't have any money."

"That's quite alright. I accept other forms of payment." Sephiroth pet Cloud's ass, watching as she almost unconsciously moved her body to feel more of his touch.

"I'm so grateful for all your help, I'd like to repay you in any way I can."

Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling and tapped his chin to make himself appear thoughtful as he planned for what he wanted Cloud to do next. "I have a little friend here who'd love to have a kiss from you." He pulled his pants and boxers down enough to reveal his hard cock.

The blonde gasped and stood up. "I don't usually kiss strangers..."

"He won't be a stranger to your pussy if she kisses him." The silver-haired man drew circles around the head of his dick as he looked at Cloud. "And he may offer to cure your fevers free of charge from today onwards."

Cloud moved closer, feigning shyness. "Just a little kiss?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said with a smile. "Just one little kiss is all he wants."

"I can do that..." Cloud slipped her panties off and stepped out of them. "For you..."

Sephiroth held his arms open in invitation. His lover put her legs on either side of Sephiroth's before slowly lowering herself onto his lap.

"Is my pussy supposed to be this wet when it gives kisses, doctor?"

"That's perfectly normal." Sephiroth pushed his cock down flat against his stomach. "Your pussy is just excited to kiss my dick."

"Can I kiss you while they're kissing?"

"Of course you can."

The blonde reached between their bodies and ran her fingers along Sephiroth's penis. "Show me what to do..."

Sephiroth grabbed on to Cloud's hips and pulled her up so she sat on his cock. "Make yourself comfortable here, then do a little grind..."

Cloud wiggled a little to allow Sephiroth's dick to nestle comfortable between her lips before she began to experimentally roll her hips forward and back again. "Like that?"

Sephiroth let out a quiet moan. "Just like that."

Cloud rubbed herself along the length of Sephiroth's cock, getting it all wet. She set a slow pace and continued to slide forward and back.

"Your pussy is an amazing kisser," Sephiroth said after a short while.

"Mm, kissing you here feels so nice."

"What about kissing me here?" Sephiroth asked before kissing Cloud on the lips again. His lover kept her mouth closed but leaned into his kiss, working her hips to make them move rhythmically beneath her. She opened her mouth to moan against Sephiroth's lips when he pushed up and grinded against her to make more friction, and he deepened the kiss and sucked on her tongue. Cloud instantly got swept into the moment and rubbed more insistently against Sephiroth's dick.

Her lover broke away for air. "Do you love making your pussy kiss my cock?"

The blonde continued to rock her hips and shyly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I love your cock, doctor Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth gave her a smile. "Would you like more of it?"

Cloud was intrigued. "How can I have more?"

"Let it come inside you."

"Like where your fingers were before?" Cloud leaned forward and purposefully grinded harder against Sephiroth's dick.

Her lover bit his lip and groaned. "Exactly like that, only much, much better."

"I want it!" Cloud said excitedly.

Sephiroth let out a small laugh and took hold of Cloud by her hips again, this time to position her on top of his erection. "Just sit down and let it in..."

The blonde lowered herself enough to allow the tip of Sephiroth's cock to breach her. She gasped. "It's so much bigger than your fingers!"

"But it's so much better. Look, your pussy wants even more." Sephiroth pushed lightly on Cloud's clit with a finger.

Cloud took a deep breath and released it slowly as she sunk the rest of the way down. She quickly relax and adjusted, just as experience had taught her to.

"You feel wonderful," Sephiroth said breathily.

"I feel so hot again..." Cloud reached behind her back and undid her bra before tossing it away.

"I can fix that." Sephiroth put his hands on Cloud's ass and lifted her up a little before letting her sink back down.

Cloud locked her lust-filled gaze with Sephiroth's and licked her lips. "Can I try?"

"Do as you please," Sephiroth said before releasing her. The blonde broke eye contact to look down. She watched Sephiroth's cock slide out of her body as she rose and saw it disappear into her again as she dropped back down.

"Do you like it?" Sephiroth asked.

Distracted, Cloud nodded as she drove herself up and down. She grit her teeth when Sephiroth started to play with her nipples. "Am I...making you feel good, doctor?"

"You're making me feel amazing..."

The blonde quickened her movments to the point where the muscles in her thighs began to burn. "I think...it's happening...like before...

Sephiroth leaned his head back. "Don't fight it. Let it explode."

Cloud ditched controlled movement for shameless bounching as she started to come. Her moans became more frenzied, and then she screamed.

"Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired man clenched his teeth as Cloud tightened around him, and then he came as well, ejaculating into her body.

Cloud panted and slowed to a stop, trying to catch her breath as she stayed seated on top of Sephiroth. "I feel something... Is it medicine?"

"Yes. Stomach medicine," Sephiroth blurted out, slouching against the couch.

"You're the best doctor ever." Cloud rested her cheek against Sephiroth's chest.

"It's what I do." Her lover patted her on the back.

"Do you do that...with all of your patients?"

"Only the sexy ones. Like you." Sephiroth pinched Cloud's butt, causing her to jump and let his cock and semen slip out of her.

Sephiroth laughed and put his hands behind his head, breaking character. "I'd love to see you play nurse next time."

Cloud sat back down on Sephiroth's lap and roamed her hands over the doctor uniform. "Is there anything you _don't_ look hot as fuck in?"

"A fat suit?"

"I'd still tap that," Cloud said with a sly grin.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "You're gross."

"I _did_ get a nurse costume, so I can wear that whenever you want. Preferably tomorrow," she added. "My legs are fucking wrecked."

Sephiroth chuckled and gave Cloud a kiss. "It'll be your turn to give _me_ a good workout next time."

"Prepare yourself," Cloud warned. "I plan on being _filthy_."

"I can't wait..."

* * *

Notes:

Started: 2015年5月27日（水）

Finished: 2015年5月28日（木）

Co-written with [NodachiBlade](http://www.nodachiblade.deviantart.com/). This idea came about immediately after writing Officer MILF. Or was it during? Eh, doesn't matter.

I dunno what the hype about brunost is, but I'm sure I'll find out one day.


End file.
